


Fight for Love

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Star Trek: Kalex Journey [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Angst, BAMF Alex Danvers, F/F, Human Kara Danvers, Hybrids, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbians in Space, Protective Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: It was time to rescue Kara and her crewmates from the Klingons
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Star Trek: Kalex Journey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Fight for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is part 2 of the series
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Emily

_Captain’s personal log – Stardate 2385.5:_

_First day back with Starfleet and my first mission is rescue Starfleet prisoners from a Klingon cruiser, worse of all one of them is Kara… the woman who’s heart I broke 5 years ago, seeing her again will be difficult but she is the only reason I’ve come back to Starfleet, but how do I tell her the truth, that I have and will always love her._

_Maybe it’s best to not tell her._

Maggie had left after asking Alex if she planned to tell Kara the truth, they had an hour left until they arrive at the location and Lena and Winn were still modifying the deflector dish for the rescue operation, Maggie was back on the bridge in the chair leaving Alex alone with her thoughts, Maggie asked her question and left leaving Alex alone with her thoughts but she was curious where the video of that meeting with Astra came from.

Pressing her finger to the terminal on her desk Alex spoke “Number 1 to my ready room” she called before sitting down.

Maggie walked in after with her hands behind her back “Captain” she greeted.

Alex sighed heavily “Maggie… why the hostility?” she asked.

Maggie looked at her incredulously “Are you serious?” she asked “You broke Kara’s heart; you shattered her” she answered.

Alex lowered her head ashamed “I had no choice” she whispered.

Maggie sighed heavily “I understand that Alex, but 5 years and Kara never opened her heart to anyone again” she said.

Alex turned to Maggie “Breaking her heart like that… damn well nearly killed me” she said.

Maggie exhaled heavily “Well… you’re here now” she whispered to herself “But Alex… Kara won’t be happy to see you”

Alex nodded her head in agreement “I know” she replied as she looked at the screen “Priority communication from Admiral J’onn” she said to herself, Maggie left to give her some privacy as Alex gave her access code and the communication was answered “Admiral” Alex greeted when his face appeared on the screen.

J’onn nodded his head but the expression on his face was grave “Alex, we have a problem” he replied.

Alex sighed heavily “Okay… I’m listening” she replied.

“Admiral Astra has mobilized section 31 ships to intercept the USS Requiem” J’onn revealed.

Alex growled “God damn it!!!… doesn’t she know her niece is one of the prisoners?!!!” she asked.

“She does, her response was that as a Starfleet officer, Kara knew the risks and will die with honor, she ordered the section 31 ships to destroy the Klingon cruiser with the prisoners on board.” J’onn answered “Alex, get those prisoners off that ship then get back to Earth!” he ordered.

Alex nodded her head “Copy that” Alex replied and she disconnected before closing her eyes, nodding her head Alex got to her feet and made her way out of her ready room, Maggie returned to her station as Alex sat down in the captains chair “Well now things have gotten more urgent” she said.

Maggie looked confused “Urgent how?” she asked.

“Admiral Astra has mobilized Section 31 ships to stop us” Alex revealed, that news made everyone on the bridge tense up.

Maggie looked at her in sheer disbelief “Doesn’t she know that Kara is on board?” she asked.

“She does, she’s also ordered for the section 31 ships to destroy the Klingon vessel with the prisoners on board” Alex revealed.

Maggie was pissed “She… oh my god” she whispered.

“Sam, how long till we reach our destination?” Alex asked as she looked at her.

“45 minutes Captain” Sam answered.

Alex pressed the terminal on the captain’s chair “Miss Luthor, how’re we doing?” she asked.

“We’re nearly finished, but we only have 1 shot” Lena replied.

“So, one shot so best make it count” Alex replied before turning to Maggie “Remember, evasive maneuvers only, do not fire” she ordered.

Maggie nodded her head “Aye captain” she replied.

45 minutes though flew by.

Alex arrived at the transporter room as Sam’s voice came through from overhead “10 seconds till we leave Warp” Sam announced, drawing her phaser rifle Alex lowered herself down on one knee with the rifle in hand as Sam counted down to zero and soon the USS Requiem fell out of warp and back to Impulse engines.

The Klingon Cruiser was straight head “Eyes on target captain” Maggie informed.

“Get us within transporter range, Lena… this had better work” Alex replied through her communicator.

Lena winced “Well… it’s… It’s kind of a brough guess” she admitted.

Alex’s eyes widened comically “What do you mean broad guess?”

Lena winced again “Well, I’m not an expert on Klingon tech, so it maybe 6 seconds before the shields go back up… or it may be less” she admitted.

“And what happens if the shield goes back up sooner rather than 6 seconds?” Alex asked.

“Well… one half of you will transport on board the Klingon vessel, and the other half will return here” Lena cringed.

Alex growled to herself “Okay, it’s the only plan we got though” she replied “Are we in position?” she asked.

“We’re within range but the Klingon ship is demanding to speak to the captain” Maggie replied.

“Stall them Maggie” Alex answered as she armed her weapon “Lena and Winn, we ready?” she asked.

“Ready” Lena and Winn replied.

Looking to the transporter controller Alex nodded her head “Soon as the shield is down, beam me over” she ordered.

“Yes captain” the officer replied.

“Firing resonator burst… now” Lena said, soon a beam erupted from the deflector dish and hit the shield of the Klingon cruiser “Shield’s down”

The transporter came to life and Alex vanished in a flash of light, Maggie and the crew anxiously awaited for news and Lena was cringing, she expected to hear half of their captain had come back like she was afraid would happen, the wait was agony and it was only a few second, soon Alex’s voice came through the communicator “I’m alive, in the cargo bay of the cruiser” Alex said, everyone let go of the breath they were holding, relieved that their new Captain made it in one piece.

Sam turned to Maggie “Captain, there charging weapons” she warned.

“Red Alert, Evasive pattern Beta 4” Maggie ordered, the ship turned and made the Klingon Cruiser chase it.

Alex:

Alex kept her rifle at the ready, keeping to the side of the hall as she made her way from the Cargo bay, the cargo bay had been empty when transported on board and as Lena thought, they didn’t detect her, making her way deeper into the Klingon cruiser Alex kept her rifle at the ready, poking her head around corners Alex made her way towards the prison, making sure to hide from the passing patrols of Klingons that stalked the halls armed with disruptors and Bat’leth’s.

Requiem:

The USS Requiem was keeping ahead of the Klingon Cruiser, the Klingon cruiser’s weapon fire connecting with the Requiem’s shields, Maggie looked to Sam “Bring us about” she ordered.

“Aft shields down to 89%” an officer announced.

“Ma’am may suggest firing back now” James demanded.

“Negative, we can’t risk firing… this ship is far more advanced, if we fire our weapons we will tear right through those shields” Maggie replied “We can’t risk hurting the prisoners” she said.

“Ma’am… sensors picking up 2 D12 Class Bird of Prey’s decloaking on our port and starboard flank” Nia announced.

“Swing us around” Maggie ordered “Target both Bird of Preys”

“Locked on” James answered.

Maggie looked at the screen “Fire” she ordered.

Orange beam erupted from the saucer section of the ship, the beam connecting with the starboard Bird of Prey and another beam connecting with the 2nd Bird of Prey, the Requiem passed over the Bird of Prey as it’s disruptor fire connected with the Requiem’s shields, a torpedo flew from the aft section of the Requiem and it hit the Bird of Prey, both Bird of Preys turned and attacked the Requiem.

“Patch me through to the captain” Maggie ordered.

Alex:

Alex made her way closer towards the prison section when Maggie’s voice came through her communicator “Captain, we got 2 Klingon D12 class Bird of Prey’s attacking” Maggie warned “Can you please hurry up”

“Working on it” Alex replied “Focus fire on the D12’s” she replied.

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know” Maggie replied.

Requiem:

The D12’s were paired up and attacking the Requiem, their disruptor and torpedo’s impacting with the Requiem’s port side shields, Requiem turned and continued to fire Phaser and torpedo’s until finally one of the D12’s exploded from a torpedo impacting with the ship.

Alex:

Alex broke into the prison section and she shot both Klingon guards, making her way deeper into the prison Alex spotted Kara attending to a wounded prisoner inside one of the cells, Alex smiled as she watched Kara work before she smirked “Say, what’s a beauty like you doing in a place like this?” she asked.

Kara turned and looked at Alex in shock before her expression morphed into pure hate “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I came to save you” Alex replied, ignoring the ache in her heart at how hateful Kara was looking at her, Alex moved to the control terminal when she heard movement behind herm turning around she aimed her rifle at the Klingon captain of the ship, growling the Klingon tossed a Bat’leth at Alex’s feet.

“Do Federation die with honor?” the Klingon spat as he gripped his own Bat’leth.

Alex sighed as she looked at Kara before she deactivated her rifle and placed it on the floor, grabbing the Bat’leth with both hands Alex and the Klingon squared off against one another, circling one another before they charged forward and their Bat’leth’s collided.

Requiem:

The console behind Maggie exploded as the last D12 swung about and fired a torpedo into the dorsal section of the shield “Shield integrity down to 50%” Nia called.

“Evasive pattern Delta 9” Maggie called “Attack Pattern Picard Omega!” she ordered.

The Requiem rotated and the ventral phasers struck the 2nd D12 Bird of Prey and the phaser tore through the D12’s hull and it was then hit by a torpedo from the requiem, the D12 exploded violently.

Maggie sighed in relief “Where’s the cruiser?” she demanded.

“Klingon Cruiser is out of range” Nia replied,

Sam dialed at the console “Getting us back within range” she said and the USS Requiem turned around and flew back towards the Klingon cruiser.

Alex:

The blades of the Bat’leth’s collided as Alex and the Klingon captain of the cruiser battled as the prisoners on board watched the Starfleet captain and the Klingon face off, Kara watched with her heart in her throat as she watched fearfully as Alex and the Klingon battled, their blades clashing violently, the sound of metal collided echoed the room until Alex was disarmed of her Bat’leth, Alex slammed her body against his and they tumbled to the floor, his Bat’leth clattering across the floor, the Klingon growled as he tossed Alex off him and got to his feet, Alex got to her feet and she blocked a his punch before retaliating with a punch to his face, the Klingon came in for an attack and once again the 2 engaged in a fierce battle, Alex and the Klingon fighting a grueling battle, fists colliding against one another.

Requiem:

Maggie grunted as she jerked from the impact from the torpedo that struck the shield “Report!” Maggie demanded.

“Aft shields down to 10%” Nia replied, the Requiem was forcing the cruiser to chase them, the disruptor cannons and torpedo’s repeatedly colliding with the aft shields.

“Bring us about” Maggie ordered “Rotate and place out dorsal shields in between us and that cruiser”

Alex:

Alex was staggering from exhaustion from the fight, she blocked the Klingon’s attack and she headbutted him hard, the 2 continued a fierce hand to hand battle until finally she managed to get the upper hand on him and snapped his neck, standing over his body Alex stumbled over to the console and she opened the cells holding the prisoners from the USS Lucinda, Alex grabbed her rifle before walking over to Kara “Here, take this” she said.

Kara shook her head “Alex, I’m a doctor… I don’t take lives” she said.

“Do you remember what I taught you?” Alex asked as she looked into Kara’s eyes

“Yes, of course I remember” Kara replied.

“Good, now get these people to the cargo bay” Alex ordered “I need to shut down the cruisers weapons and shields” she said, Kara groaned pitifully as she reluctantly took the rifle from Alex and charged it up, Alex smiled as she placed her hands on Kara’s cheeks “Be careful” she whispered.

Kara nodded head “You too” she whispered “Just… don’t think this means I forgive you” she said.

Alex nodded her head “I know, but… let’s just get everyone off this ship” she said “Then we talk”

Kara led the prisoners out as Alex grabbed her hand phaser before contacting the Requiem “Number 1, Kara and the survivors of the Lucinda are on their way to the cargo bay for transport as soon as the shields and weapons go down” she said.

“Copy that, we’ll be ready” Maggie replied “Sam, keep us within transporter range” she ordered.

“Aye Ma’am” Sam replied.

Lena’s voice came through the communicator “You can either do it in engineering, or on the bridge” she said.

Alex armed her hand phaser and set it to full, shooting the body of the Klingon captain she watched him vaporize, nodding her head she made her way out of the now empty prison and she made her way towards the bridge, she could easily take down the shield from there because no doubt engineering would be more heavily guarded, entering the turbolift she made her way up.

Requiem:

Maggie was throwing out orders to Nia and to Sam, the shields were still up but the aft shields were faltering having taken too many hits from disrupter fire and torpedo’s, if the Requiem was fighting back then the Klingon Cruiser would have been destroyed because it was so old, it was an old model that went out of service 75 years ago and it was against a sovereign class federation starship, there was too much risk that the Requiem would destroy it or arm the prisoners on board.

Nia smirked “Ma’am, the cruisers shields, weapons and engines are down” she announced.

Maggie grinned “Good” she replied before pressing the screen on the captains chair “Bridge to transporter room 3, beam the USS Lucinda prisoners on board” she ordered “Lower the shields” she ordered and soon Kara and the other prisoners were beamed aboard.

Nia nodded her head “We have them” she announced before her terminal beeped “Shit, Section 31 ships are about to arrive” she announced.

Maggie looked at the screen “Captain, can you here me?” she called.

“I hear you Number 1” Alex replied “Ready to beam back” she said.

“Beam her back now” Maggie ordered the transporter room.

After a minute the turbo lift doors opened and Alex stepped out, her cheek was cut and she had multiple bruises “Report” she ordered.

Maggie nodded her head as she got to her feet “Section 31 ships have warped in Captain” Maggie announced “And their charging weapons”

Alex looked at Sam “Helm, get us the hell out of here” she ordered “Maximum warp back to Earth”

The Requiem hummed louder before vanishing into the distance followed by a flash of light, Captain Mon-El of section 31 screamed in rage as he slammed his fist against the bulkhead of the bridge, the helmsman cleared his throat “Sir, Admiral Astra is hailing us” he said.

Mon-El paled as he turned to him and nodded his head, clearing his throat after he squeaked “On screen” he replied deepening his voice to hide the fact he was scared shitless.

Astra’s face appeared on screen “Captain Mon-El” she greeted but her expression conveyed the fact that she was not pleased.

Mon-El beamed “Admiral Astra… what an honor this is” he greeted.

“And what of the situation concerning my niece?!” Astra demanded.

“I’m afraid we were too late, the USS Requiem just warped away and are on their way back to Earth” he replied “With the prisoners”

Astra growled “You had explicit instructions to ensure the USS Requiem never made it, I ordered you to destroy both the requiem and the Klingons, my niece has been getting far too suspicious as of lately concerning my… current activities” she said.

“With all due respect Admiral, the Requiem is far more advanced than Section 31’s ships” Mon-El argued “And I do believe we had a deal concerning your daughter, she was to rejoin me on my home world of Daxam and become my wife”

Astra snarled “That deal is off, Kara is getting too close to the truth as of late and I will not have everything I’ve worked for ruined by her… chase them down or I will feed you to the Klingon’s personally” Mon-El gulped heavily as he looked at his helmsman “Chase them down!” he demanded.

“But captain, even at maximum warp, the USS Requiem will still outrun us” the helmsman replied.

“Captain, I do believe I have an Idea” His first officer replied “There is a Ferengi vessel that the Requiem will pass by, the captain owes me a favor, we can have him send out a distress call for assistance and we can catch up” he said.

“Can you get him a message in time before Requiem passes his ship?” Mon-El asked.

“The long range transmitter will do the trick” his first officer replied.

“Do it” Mon-El ordered.

USS Requiem:

Alex was sitting in her ready room when there was a beeping at her door, Alex knew who it was… even the beeping of the door sounded angry, but then again when it came to Kara… everything sounds angry these days when it involved Alex, taking a deep breath Alex got to her feet and she turned to the door “Come in” she called, cringing at how high her voice sounded, the door opened and Kara walked in, she was slightly bruised and had a cut lip from the Klingons beating her whilst in their custody, the idea of Klingon’s hurting her beloved Kara made Alex angry as hell, she wanted to go back and tear the crew of the Klingon’s on board the cruiser limb from limb.

Kara forced a smile as she waved “Captain” she greeted, keeping her voice professional.

“Doctor, is there something you wanted to see me about?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head “Nope, chief medical officer I’m afraid was insured from an overloaded terminal during Requiem’s fight with the Klingon Cruisers and the 2 Birds of Prey’s” she explained “I decided that I am best served as temporary medical officer until we return to Earth” she stated.

Alex smiled as she nodded her head “Very well… it will be nice to have you here” she said.

Kara nodded her head, keeping her expression neutral “Are you… hurt in anyway?” she asked.

Alex shook her head “Being half Klingon has its advantages” she said.

Kara snorted a laugh “Yeah, it does” she said as her cheeks heated up.

Alex winced at that memory, Alex’s appearance was human, she possessed no ridges or anything else, but she did possess Klingon organs as well as Klingon sex drive and sometimes she lost control over the aggressive side to her Klingon nature and ended up bruising Kara a lot during hot nights of pleasure, Alex was the only Klingon/human hybrid to be born without ridges on her head or her body, she just looked like a genuine human female but her organs and muscles along with her strength was Klingon.

Her mother was human and her father was Klingon.

Which often put her at odds with Starfleet cadets and children at school.

Kara was her first friend she had ever had, then friendship blossomed into something more, Alex and Kara fell in love and then Alex destroyed it to protect Kara.

Before Alex could talk Nia’s voice came through the comm “Captain, we’re picking up a distress call from a Ferengi vessel” she said.

Alex nodded her head before sighing heavily “Look, do you mind if we talk later?” she asked “Please?”

Kara nodded her head “Yeah, we can talk later” she replied she knew it was only fair considering Alex had saved her and the other crew members.

Alex kissed her cheek “Thank you” she whispered.

Alex walked onto the bridge “Helm, plot a course for the Ferengi distress beacon”

She didn’t know it was a trap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, here we are at the end
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Part 3
> 
> Part 3 - Trapped Love: Alex and the USS Requiem is ambushed by Mon-El and Section 31 but back-up arrives in the form of J'onn J'onzz and his fleet of Starships under his command, Astra is angry, Alex and Kara talk and Kara is upset when she discovers J'onn has transferred her to the USS Requiem full time.
> 
> Emily


End file.
